African Ostrich
Struthio camelus Prince *You have a distinctive appearance and personality, period *Your presence is impossible to ignore/miss, making it difficult (although not impossible) for you to hide who you are, even when you want to. *You don't like arguments, and therefore would rather flight to fight, though when you do fight, you know how to crush your enemy completely. *You favour small groups and stick to them, but don't mind large crowds as long you're with your gang *You're quite intelligent and creative, and this especially shows when it comes to problem-solving *You are watchful and protective of your loved ones, and will defend them fiercely *You don't mind strangers, so long as they don't seem threatening and they go about their own business *Your childhood was difficult; you had to become independent from an early age *You're nomadic and will literally go to wherever the grass is greener, whether this means switching jobs or moving to another city; change is not an issue for you, whether big or small *You adapt well to new situations and aren't particularly picky about what you eat, what you do, or where you hang out at, etc. *You make a good parent; family life appeals to you *You are quite fond of athletic activities, and are known for your athletic prowess, or at least known to like sports and staying fit *Extroverted and territorial; don't mind sharing but will fight for what's rightfully yours and yours alone *Your environment hardly affects you at all, as long as you have the basic necessities *You're not easily intimidated by neither people nor tasks *You're very curious and inquisitive by nature *You approach others quite readily and have no problems making the first move *You're down-to-earth and known for your maturity; there's a quiet confidence about you *You're neither chatty nor taciturn; you say what you need to saywhen you feel the need to say it *You're a force to be reckoned with and others know it's best to not get on your bad side, though really for the most part you're quite pacific *You don't mean to, but often you hurt others and don't realize it *You're quite popular and much talked about, but rumors and offences don't really affect you at all, whether positive or negative *You have limits and you're well-aware of what they are, thus you rarely bite off more than you can chew *You're yourself and stick to your principles, and wouldn't be able to be anyone but yourself anyway if you tried Links To Other Navigational Pages Alphabetical Index | Alphabetical: A | Alphabetical: B | Alphabetical: C | Alphabetical: D | Alphabetical: E | Alphabetical: F | Alphabetical: G | Alphabetical: H | Alphabetical: I | Alphabetical: J | Alphabetical: K | Alphabetical: L | Alphabetical: M | Alphabetical: N | Alphabetical: O | Alphabetical: P | Alphabetical: Q | Alphabetical: R | Alphabetical: S | Alphabetical: T | Alphabetical: U | Alphabetical: V | Alphabetical: W | Alphabetical: X | Alphabetical: Y | Alphabetical: Z